Question: $\dfrac{4}{10} + \dfrac{8}{12} = {?}$
Solution: ${\dfrac{4}{10}}$ ${\dfrac{8}{12}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{4 \times 6}{10 \times 6}}$ ${\dfrac{8 \times 5}{12 \times 5}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{24}{60}}$ ${\dfrac{40}{60}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{24} + {40}}{60} $ $ = \dfrac{64}{60}$